Shanks wiederkehr nach Dawn Island
by Monkey D Kira
Summary: 1 Jahr ist vergangen seit Shanks und seine Bande Dawn Island verlassen haben. Ruffy und Ace leben bei Bergräubern und Sabo ist Tot. Sein Tot ist sehr traumatisch für Ruffy. Shanks will ihn besuchen und erfährt, dass sich in diesem einen Jahr viel verändert hat. Er will Ruffy helfen doch wird es ihm gelingen? WICHTIG! Dies ist meine erste ff!
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

Hallo.  
Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Geschichte und ihr könnt mir Tipps geben wie ich zukünftige Geschichten und auch diese verbessern könnte. Ich habe diese Geschichte in einem Stück geschrieben und es erst später in Kapitel unterteilt. Die Geschichte war ursprünglich nicht so lang Gedacht. Ich schätze meine Fantasie ist mit mir durchgegangen. Da ich diese Geschichte erst später in Kapitel unterteilt habe, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich es anders unterteilen hätte sollen. Ich hoffe auch dazu könnt ihr mir Tipps geben.

Hier eine Liste von den Charakteren meiner Geschichte. Ich werde ein Bild zu jedem hinzusetzten damit ihr wisst wen ich meine.

Ruffy & Ace + Sabo:  
. /_cb20110501140755/onepiece/de/images/c/ca/Luffy,_Sabo_und_Ace_trinken_auf_ihre_

Makino (Die Barkeeperin):

Woop Slapp (Der Bürgermeister):  
.de/images/thumb/Woop_Slapp_fr%C3% /180px-Woop_Slapp_fr%C3%

Shanks & seine Bande:  
. /_cb20091115162008/anime/de/images/8/84/Shanks_

Dadan, Magra und Dogra:


	2. Piraten!

**Piraten!**

Es ist ein schöner Tag auf Dawn Island. Die Sonne scheint und das Meer ist ruhig. Obwohl der Morgen erst begonnen hat, ist es schon warm.  
Die Brüder Ruffy und Ace fangen sich ihr Frühstück und genießen die warme Briese, die ihnen vom Meer aus entgegen weht. Sie frühstücken in ihrem Baumhaus und planen ihren Tag.  
Alles ist so, wie es jeden Tag ist. Sowohl für die beiden Brüder als auch für Makino, der Barkeeperin aus dem Windmühlendorf. Doch dies wird sich noch ändern.  
Makino startet ihren arbeitsreichen Tag in ihrer Bar und prüft alle Vorräte als sie ein paar Bewohner des Windmühlendorfes reden hört.  
Es sind zwei Mütter die in der Nähe der Bar wohnen.  
"Hallo, es ist ein schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, da haben Sie recht. Sogar das Meer ist ganz ruhig."  
"Das stimmt und für die Kinder ist es auch ganz schön. So können sie auch am Strand spielen gehen."  
"Ja, die Kinder können die Sonne genießen und spielen. Wir müssen leider arbeiten. Ich wär so gern auch noch mal ein Kind."  
"So sorglos und frei. Ja, das wäre schön."  
Makino kichert. Sie kann die beiden gut verstehen. Nun muss sie an Ace und Ruffy denken. Sie macht sich oft Gedanken über sie.  
'Das Wetter ist wirklich schön, die beiden spielen bestimmt auch grade am Strand.' Schlagartig fällt es ihr wieder ein. Sabo.  
'Ich hoffe doch das die beiden es überwunden haben und Spaß-'  
Ihre Gedanken werden von den rufen der beiden Mütter unterbrochen.  
"PIRATEN!"  
"Holt die Kinder in die Häuser. Da kommen Piraten."  
Die Bewohner holen ihre Kinder rein. Das tun sie immer, wenn Piraten kommen. Auch die beiden Mütter gehen mit ihren Kindern nach Hause. Der Bürgermeister Woop Slapp tritt in Richtung Hafen näher und auch Makino kommt nun aus ihrer Bar und beobachtet das Piratenschiff.


	3. Glückliches Wiedersehen!

**Glückliches Wiedersehen!**

'Dieses Schiff. Das kenne ich doch. Ist das nicht das Schiff der Rothaar-Piratenbande?', denkt Makino.  
"Bürgermeister. Ist das nicht-", fängt sie an.  
"Das Schiff von Shanks und seiner Bande. Ja, ich erkenne es auch wieder.", erwidert Woop Slapp.  
Der Bürgermeister ruft den anderen Bewohnern die angespannt in ihren Häusern warten ein paar entwarnende Worte zu und nähert sich dem grade anlegenden Schiff. Die Barkeeperin nähert sich ebenfalls. Die Bewohner trauen sich langsam wieder raus. Auch sie erkennen das Schiff wieder. Sie sind zwar noch Misstrauisch, wissen aber dass diese Piraten Ruffy in der Vergangenheit das Leben gerettet hatten. Die Kinder sollen dennoch in den Häusern bleiben oder in den Gärten spielen.  
Shanks, der Kapitän der Shanks' Piratenbande oder besser bekannt als Rothaar-Piratenbande, ist Mitte 30 und hat tiefrote Haare. Zusammen mit seiner Crew kommt er an Land und begrüßt den Bürgermeister und die Barkeeperin fröhlich.  
"Shanks! Wie schön das du wieder da bist.", begrüßt Makino den Kapitän.  
"Danke Makino. Es freut mich euch Gesund wieder zu sehen.", sagt Shanks.  
"Kommt doch erst mal alle an Land, dann gehen wir in die Bar und können dort in Ruhe weiter reden.", schlägt der Bürgermeister vor.  
"Das machen wir doch gerne. Kommt Männer!", ruft Shanks gut gelaunt.  
Eine Weile später sitzen alle Mitglieder der Piratenbande in der Bar. Der Bürgermeister sitzt an einem Platz an der Seite des Tresens und Makino schenkt den Männern ihre Getränke ein.  
"Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein.", sagt Ben Beckman.  
Zustimmende Worte kommen von den übrigen Mitgliedern.  
Makino lacht.  
"Aber sag mal Shanks, als du uns vor einem Jahr verlassen hast, sagtest du doch, das du langsam abreisen müsstest, da du schon zu lange hier warst. Schließlich warst du auch 1 Jahr hier.", bemerkt die Barkeeperin.  
"Das stimmt. So war es auch. Nun, es gab verschiedene Gründe wieder herzukommen. Zum einen seid ihr alle uns sehr ans Herz gewachsen und zum anderen wollte ich nochmal nach dem kleinen Ruffy sehen. Ich kann es nicht ändern, aber der kleine hat es mir wirklich angetan. Naja und der wichtigste Grund ist natürlich, dass es hier wirklich guten Alkohol gibt!", erklärt Shanks.  
Seine Mannschaft muss lachen. Es war nichts anderes zu erwarten. Schließlich feiert Shanks gerne und trinkt dabei auch gerne mal was. Wieder muss Makino lachen. Lange war sie nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.


	4. Der Entschluss!

**Der Entschluss!**

"Aber sag mal Makino, wo ist Ruffy denn eigentlich? Ich hab ihn noch garnicht gesehen und als ich das letzte mal hier war, kam er doch jeden Tag hierher und war sofort hier, als er hörte Piraten sind da.", fragt der Kapitän.  
"Weißt du Shanks, seit deiner Abreise vor einem Jahr hat sich einiges verändert.", antwortet Makino vorsichtig.  
"Ach, Makino. Sag es ihm doch. Er wird es sowieso herausfinden. Es ist ja kein Geheimnis.", meldet sich nun auch Woop Slapp, der Bürgermeister.  
"Was herausfinden? Ist etwas mit ihm passiert?", fragt Yasopp, der Unteroffizier.  
"Naja, also es geht ihm gut. Mit ihm ist nichts schlimmes passiert.", fängt die Barkeeperin an.  
Sie erzählt den Piraten von den Geschehnissen nach ihrer Abreise. Sie erzählt, dass Ruffy nicht mehr ins Windmühlendorf kommen darf und sein Großvater ihn zu Bergbanditen gebracht hat, damit diese auf ihn aufpassen. Sie erzählt ihnen davon, dass Ruffy dort 2 Brüder bekam. Als sie zu dem Ereignis kommen will, an dem das Feuer im Grey Terminal ausbrach und der Weltaristokrat im Goa Königreich zu besuch kam stoppt sie. Sie bricht in Tränen aus. Der Bürgermeister übernimmt und erzählt ihnen davon. Während er die Barkeeperin tröstet erzählt er, dass Ace und Ruffy bei den Bergräubern ausgezogen sind und nur noch zwischendurch mal vorbeischauen.  
"Sabos Tod ist nun ein halbes Jahr her. Wir wissen aber nicht wie weit Ruffy es schon überwunden hat.", beendet er seine Rede.  
Shanks, Ben, Yasopp und der Rest der Mannschaft sind geschockt. Niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass ein kleiner Junge wie Ruffy in einem Jahr soviel durchmachen muss. Sie sitzen an ihren Tischen, völlig Sprachlos und wie gelähmt. Ruffy tut ihnen leid. Langsam erholen sie sich wieder und finden auch ihre Sprache wieder.  
"Habt ihr ihn denn in der Zeit besucht?", fragt Yasopp der einen Sohn in Ruffys Alter hat und besorgt ist.  
"Ja sicher. Wir waren dort. Mehrfach. Aber wir wollen seine Wunden nicht wieder aufreißen. Außerdem können wir Ruffy nicht darauf ansprechen solange Ace da ist. Er ist wirklich besorgt um Ruffy. Er versucht jeglichen Schmerz und Kummer von Ruffy fern zu halten. Wenn wir auf das Thema eingehen wollen, hält er uns auf.", erklärt der der Bürgermeister.  
"Er will ihn doch nur beschützen! Er meint es nicht böse. Ich kann ihn sehr gut verstehen.", erwähnt Makino, die langsam ruhiger wird.  
"Ja, das weiß ich. Ich nehme es ihm auch nicht Übel.", versichert der Bürgermeister ihr.  
"Das scheint eine sehr komplizierte Angelegenheit zu sein. Ihr sagtet doch, er lebt jetzt mit seinem Bruder in einem Baumhaus. Ihr wisst doch bestimmt wo es sich befindet oder?", fragt Shanks.  
"Ja, das wissen wir. Was hast du vor Shanks?", fragt die Barkeeperin.  
"Ich will mit ihm sprechen. Schließlich sind wir Freunde nicht war?", antwortet Shanks.  
"Das klingt gut. Ich kann meine Bar gleich schließen und dann werden wir euch hinführen. Ich wollte die beiden sowieso mal wieder besuchen.", sagt Makino eine Spur glücklicher.


	5. Überraschende Gäste!

**Überraschende Gäste!**

Es ist bereits spät Nachmittags. Der Bürgermeister, Makino und die Rothaar-Piratenbande machen sich auf den Weg zu den beiden Brüdern. Sie laufen durch den Wald. Manchmal auf den Wegen und manchmal weit abseits der Wege. Sie müssen leise sein um die großen wilden Tiere nicht auf sich auf aufmerksam zu machen. Die wären für die Piraten keine Gefahr, aber sie wollen keine Unruhe verursachen. Es ist schon dunkel als sie am Baumhaus ankommen. Es ist niemand zu sehen und das Baumhaus scheint leer zu sein. Sie warten. Leise führen sie Gespräche um die Zeit zu vertreiben. Makino macht sich sorgen.  
'Es ist schon so dunkel und die beiden sind immer noch nicht da. Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert.'  
Ruffy und Ace sind grade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Baumhaus. Sie tragen viel Gold mit sich. Dieses wollen sie vorher noch in ihr Versteck bringen damit es keiner findet. Es ist ihr Schatz und davon wollen sie sich irgendwann ein Piratenschiff kaufen. So schnell wie sie zum Versteck gekommen waren, gingen sie nun auch wieder. Es soll ja niemand entdecken. In der Nähe des Baumhauses bleiben die beiden stehen. Sie hören etwas.  
"Hörst du das Ruffy?", fragt Ace ernst.  
"Ja, was ist das? Woher kommt es?", antwortet Ruffy ihm.  
"Das werden wir jetzt erfahren. Komm, wir werden etwas näher heran gehen. Es kommt aus der Richtung unseres Baumhauses.", sagt Ace.  
Sie gehen näher heran. Sie können das Baumhaus nun erkennen und auch, dass dort viele Menschen unten warten.  
"Mist. Was wollen die von uns? Wir haben doch immer aufgepasst, dass man unser Baumhaus nicht findet.", flucht Ace leise.  
"Ace. Wer sind die? Was sollen wir machen?", fragt Ruffy ihn.  
"Ich weis es nicht, Ruffy. Warten wir erst mal ab ob sie weggehen.", antwortet Ace.  
"Ace! Das sind doch Makino und der Bürgermeister da vorne oder?", fragt Ruffy verwundert.  
"Hmm. Ja, das sind sie, aber wer-", beginnt Ace.  
"Und das sind Shanks, Ben, Yasopp und der Rest der Rothaar-Piraten.", sagt Ruffy fröhlich.


	6. Erstes Treffen!

**Erstes Treffen!**

Kaum erkennt Ruffy die Menschen die dort sitzen, teilt er es Ace mit und verschwindet. Er läuft auf sie zu.  
"Shanks!", ruft Ruffy ihnen zu.  
'Dieser Vollidiot.', denkt Ace und kommt ebenfalls raus um Ruffy aufzuhalten.  
"Ruffy, Ace. Da seid ihr ja. Ich hab mir schon sorgen gemacht.", sagt Makino erleichtert.  
Auch Shanks Mannschaft ist nun vollkommen auf die beiden Brüder konzentriert.  
"Ruffy!", ruft Shanks voller Freude.  
Ruffy will ihm schon entgegenlaufen, doch Ace hält ihn auf.  
"Warte, Ruffy.", sagt Ace zu Ruffy.  
"Was wollt ihr von uns? Warum seid ihr hier?", ruft Ace den Besuchern zu.  
"Ace, wir wollen euch nur besuchen und mit euch reden.", antwortet Woop Slapp.  
"Was ist mit euch passiert?", fragt Makino, der grade die ganzen Verletzungen der Jungs auffallen.  
"Nichts.", sagt Ace.  
Ace nimmt Ruffy an die Hand und läuft zum Baumhaus. Sie klettern in das Baumhaus. Kurze Zeit später kommen die beiden mit etwas zu essen wieder runter. Sie setzten sich den Piraten entgegen und Ace zündet ein Lagerfeuer an. Sie fangen an zu essen.  
"Also? Worüber wollt ihr reden?", fragt Ace misstrauisch.  
"Warum hast du es denn so eilig? Wir sind Freunde von Ruffy und wollen einfach nen bisschen mit ihm reden.", sagt Shanks.  
"Aber wichtiger ist doch, woher ihr eure Verletzungen habt.", erklärt Makino.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt es ist nichts!", Schreit Ace.  
Er verliert die Geduld. Er traut ihnen nicht und er muss auf Ruffy aufpassen.  
"Ruffy?", fragt der Bürgermeister.  
"Es ist wirklich nichts.", bestätigt Ruffy.  
Er will so gerne mit ihnen reden, weiß aber von Ace Misstrauen.  
Sie sind fertig mit dem essen und Ace nimmt die Schalen an sich.  
"Ruffy, warte hier. Ich bring die Schalen weg.", sagt Ace zu ihm.  
"Ok.", antwortet Ruffy.  
Ace klettert ins Baumhaus. Er hörte, dass Ruffy mit ihnen redet und es stört ihn. Er will ihn aber nicht verbieten mit ihnen zu reden, schließlich sind es seine Freunde. Er legt die Schalen ab und holt ein paar Verbände. Er weiß, dass er seine und Ruffys Verletzungen noch behandeln muss. Kurz bevor er runterklettert hält er inne. Er hört dem Gespräch zwischen Ruffy und den Piraten zu.  
'Ruffy scheint glücklich zu sein. Ich sollte vielleicht nicht so misstrauisch sein.' denkt Ace.  
Er klettert runter. Unten angekommen setzt er sich neben Ruffy.  
"Zieh dein T-shirt aus. Ich muss deine Verletzungen versorgen.", befiehlt Ace Ruffy.  
Ruffy befolgt den Befehl seines Bruders. Nachdem Ace alle Verletzungen von Ruffy versorgt hat, versorgt er nun seine.  
"Ich werde jetzt hoch gehen. Mach was du willst Ruffy.", sagt Ace abschließend.  
"Ja.", antwortet Ruffy.  
Ace geht hoch. Oben angekommen sieht er noch einen Moment nach unten und beobachtet Ruffy.  
'Er sieht glücklich aus. Ich hoffe ich mache das Richtige.', denkt Ace. Er geht schlafen.  
Ruffy bleibt noch länger unten.  
"Shanks! Du bist ja wieder da!", fängt Ruffy an.  
"Ja, das bin ich. Hier scheint sich einiges verändert zu haben.", antwortet Shanks.  
"Ja. Großvater hat mich zu Dadan gebracht und mir verboten ins Windmühlendorf zurück zu kehren.", erklärt Ruffy.  
"Ich habe gehört, dass du noch einen Bruder hattest. Sabo hieß er, stimmts?", beginnt Shanks vorsichtig.  
"Ja. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich-", beginnt Ruffy und bricht in Tränen aus.  
Sowohl Woop Slapp und Makino als auch die Piraten versuchen ihn zu beruhigen. Es geht nicht. Er weint und hört nicht auf. Ace wird wach. Er hört Ruffy und es macht ihn sauer. Er springt aus dem Baumhaus und geht zu Ruffy.  
"Ruffy! Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst aufhören zu heulen! Ich hasse Heulsusen!", schreit Ace ihn an.  
Sofort stoppt Ruffy. Er bemüht sich nicht zu weinen, aber die Tränen kommen und er kann sie nicht stoppen. Ace nimmt ihn in den Arm und wartet bis Ruffy sich beruhigt hat.  
"Was habt ihr getan?! Wenn Ruffy noch mal wegen euch heult werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr ihm nie wieder näher kommt.", schreit Ace sie an.  
"Ace.", sagt Ruffy.  
"Halt die Klappe!", schreit Ace ihn an.  
"Aber Ace. Wir wollen doch nur-", fängt Makino an.  
"Seid still! Ruffy komm mit.", unterbricht Ace sie.  
Ace steht auf und nimmt Ruffy mit sich. Ruffy geht widerstandslos mit. Sie gehen zu den Bergräubern. Sie haben dort noch immer ihren eigenen Raum. Als sie dort ankommen wollen die Räuber fragen stellen doch die beiden Brüder gehen einfach weiter. Sie beachten die Räuber garnicht.


	7. Unerwünschter Besuch

**Unerwünschter Besuch!**

"Makino, was glaubst du wo die beiden hingegangen sind?", fragt der Bürgermeister.  
"Ich denke, sie sind zum Haus der Dadan-Familie.", antwortet Makino.  
"Ja. Ja, das denke ich auch.", erwidert der Bürgermeister.  
"Dann lasst uns dahin gehen und hoffen, dass sie sich wieder beruhigen.", erklärt Makino.  
Sie machen sich auf den Weg. Bei der Dadan-Familie angekommen, klopfen sie. Dandan macht die Tür auf.  
"Wer ist da und was wollt ihr?", fragt sie schlecht gelaunt.  
"Wir sind es nur. Der Bürgermeister und ich, Makino. Wir haben ein paar Freunde von Ruffy mitgebracht.", sagt Makino schnell.  
"Achso. Kommt rein, aber die beiden Teufelskinder schlafen schon. Macht euch keine Mühe.", erklärt Dadan.  
Nachdem sich alle Besucher hingesetzt hatten, erklärt der Bürgermeister was geschehen ist.  
Dadan steht auf und geht schlafen. Sie interessiert es nicht. So gibt sie es immer vor, aber in Wirklichkeit liegt sie dann noch wach und macht sich Gedanken.  
"Ihr könnt hier bleiben wenn ihr wollt, aber macht uns keinen Ärger.", sagt Dogra abschließend.  
Nun gehen alle Räuber schlafen und beachten die Besucher garnicht mehr. Die Besucher machen es sich bequem und warten auf den Morgen. Dieser kommt schneller als Gedacht.  
Die Bergräuber wachen auf und begrüßen ihre Gäste. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen. Magra bringt das Frühstück was er soeben gekocht hatte in den Raum. Sie haben auch genug für ihre Gäste, sodass diese mitfrühstücken können.


	8. Essenskrieg! Ruffy&Ace vs Dadan-Familie

**Essenskrieg! Ruffy & Ace vs Dadan-Familie**

"Hey, Ruffy! Nicht so schnell! Lass uns erst mal Frühstücken.", ertönt es aus dem Zimmer der Brüder.  
"Da. Sie sind wach. Darauf habt ihr doch gewartet.", sagt Dogra.  
"Ja, das haben wir gehört.", erklärt Makino lächelnd.  
"Sie sind Morgens immer so laut. Sie sind eine echte Plage.", meckert Dadan rum.  
"Sachte, sachte, Boss.", versucht Magra sie zu beruhigen.  
Die Räuber haben total vergessen, dass die beiden heute da sind und deswegen auch kein Essen mehr für die beiden. Jedesmal wenn das passiert, kommt es zu einem Essenskrieg.  
Ace und Ruffy kommen aus ihrem Zimmer und sehen, dass alle am Essen sind.  
"Ich hab Hunger!", sagt Ruffy.  
"Ich auch. Wo ist unser Essen.", fragt Ace.  
"Wir haben keins mehr übrig.", sagt Dogra leise.  
"Was?! Ich hab Hunger!", mosert Ruffy rum.  
"Dann nehmen wir uns halt einfach was. Bist du bereit Ruffy?", fragt Ace.  
"Ja. Auf gehts!", erwiedert Ruffy.  
Der Bürgermeister, Makino und die Piratenbande sehen verwundert zu wie sich ein Krieg ums Essen vor ihren Augen abspielt. Man hört nur noch durcheinandergeredete Worte.  
"Ich will-"  
"Hey-"  
"Das ist meins-"  
"Aber-"  
"Geizhals-"  
"Vielfraß-"  
Das ganze Essen ist weg. Ace und Ruffy sind satt und wollen sich auf den weg machen.  
"Danke für das Essen. Es war sehr gut.", verabschiedet sich Ace.  
"Danke. Es war wirklich gut.", stimmt Ruffy zu.  
"Ihr verdammten-", schreit Dadan hinterher.  
Sie sind weg. Sie haben den Besuch nicht mal bemerkt.


	9. Großvater! Unerwarteter Besuch!

**Großvater?! Unerwarteter Besuch!**

Doch so schnell wie sie weg sind, sind sie auch wieder da. Im hohen Bogen kommen die beiden wieder rein geflogen. Alles ist still. Sie können nicht glauben was sie da sehen.  
'Wer würde sich denn freiwillig mit den beiden anlegen?', denkt Dogra sich.  
'Das werden diejenigen noch bereuen, die es gewagt haben sich mit den Brüden anzulegen.', denkt Dadan.  
Ein Schatten taucht in der Tür auf. Jeder Konzentriert sich auf den Schatten. Der Schatten tritt näher. Sowohl der Bürgermeister und Makino als auch die Räuber bekommen einen Schock.  
"Ähm... Hallo Garp", ist alles was Dadan raus bringen kann.  
"Was soll denn diese Stille? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa was vor mir zu verheimlichen, oder?", fragt Garp.  
"Nein. Wie könnten wir?", fragt Dadan.  
"Na, dann ist ja gut.", sagt Garp.  
Er setzt sich. Er beobachtet Ruffy und Ace. Die beiden sitzen in der Ecke und scheinen völlig verängstigt zu sein. Shanks und seine Mannschaft beobachten alles und wundern sich über die Reaktion der Brüder.  
"Ihr seid die Shanks-Piratenbande, oder irre ich mich?", fragt Garp die Piraten.  
"Ja, das sind wir. Ich nehme an Sie sind Garp. Vize-Admiral der Marine.", antwortet Shanks.  
"Haha. Ja. Ihr seid Mutig. Hier aufzukreuzen und zu glauben ihr wärt hier in Sicherheit.", sagt Garp.  
"Wir sind nicht hier um Ärger zu machen. Wir wollen uns nur ein bisschen mit unserem Freund Ruffy unterhalten.", erwidert Shanks gelassen.  
"Er hat es euch also nicht gesagt? Haha.", fragt der Vize-Admiral der Marine.  
"Wovon sprechen Sie?", fragt Ben verwundert.  
"Haha. Er darf nicht mehr in das Dorf zurück wegen euch. Ihr habt ihm eingeredet Piraten zu werden. Das ist nun seine Strafe.", erklärt Garp.  
"Ruffy ist ganz alleine auf diese Idee gekommen. Wir hatten damit nichts zu tun. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass Ruffy seine Träume wegen einer solchen Strafe aufgibt.", erwidert Shanks.  
"Er wird hier bleiben und lernen ein guter Marinesoldat zu werden. Wenn er alt genug ist wird er die Marine im Kampf gegen die Piraten unterstützen. Genauso wie Ace", ruft Garp.  
"Nein!", schreit Ruffy.  
"Wir werden keine langweiligen Marinesoldaten. Wir werden Piraten und finden das One Piece!", schreit Ace.  
Die Räuber scheinen beunruhigt zu sein. Irgendwas an dieser Situation scheint ihnen Angst zu machen. Shanks beobachtet die Reaktion der Räuber und versteht diese nicht. Garp sieht wütend aus.  
Er steht auf, läuft auf die beiden Brüder zu und schlägt sie zusammen. Ace und Ruffy liegen am Boden und können sich kaum bewegen. Sie haben Angst.  
"Aua. Das tut weh.", weint Ruffy.  
"Du Heulsuse!", schreit Ace ihn an.  
"Habt ihr es jetzt verstanden? Ihr werdet Marinesoldaten!", ruft Garp.  
"Ruffy! Ace! Geht es euch gut?", ruft Makino durch den Raum.  
"Den beiden geht es gut. Ab und zu eine kleine Abreibung tut denen ganz gut.", erklärt Garp.  
"Sie sind immer noch Kinder!", ruft nun auch der Bürgermeister.  
Shanks und seine Bande können nicht fassen was sie da grade gesehen haben. Der Vize-Admiral der Marine hat zwei kleine Kinder zusammen geschlagen.  
"Alter Mann! Was willst du hier? Bist du nur gekommen um uns wieder zu verprügeln?", fragt Ace wütend.  
"Nein, aber das habt ihr verdient.", erklärt Garp belustigt.  
"Großvater, das tut weh. Du machst es immer wieder.", mosert Ruffy rum.  
'Großvater? Das kann doch nicht sein. Ruffy, der König der Piraten werden will, soll Enkel eines Marine Admirals sein?', denkt Shanks.  
"Du bist genauso Stur wie dein Vater.", sagt Garp mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.  
'Sein Vater?', fragt sich Shanks.  
"Nun denn. Ich bin Fertig mit euch beiden. Geht spielen.", befiehlt Garp den Brüdern.  
Die Brüder gehen raus. Sie wollen nicht noch mehr Streit mit ihm. Garp wendet sich den Piraten zu.  
"Ihr habt Glück. Ich habe heute Frei, deswegen werde ich euch nichts tun. Eigentlich wollte ich nach langer Zeit mal wieder einen Tag mit meinem Enkel verbringen, doch wie es scheint hat er andere Pläne.", erklärt Garp.  
"Wir werden keinen Ärger machen.", beteuert Shanks.  
"Nun gut. Dadan? Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an dich. Wieso sind die beiden übersät mit Verletzungen und warum um Himmels Willen habt ihr ihm die Piratenfantasien noch nicht ausgetrieben?", fragt Garp gereizt.  
"Naja. Also wir wissen auch nicht woher die ganzen Verletzungen kommen. Ace und Ruffy verschwinden Morgens einfach und kommen erst spät wieder. Wir versuchen unser bestes, aber die beiden lassen sich nicht bändigen. Es sind Teufelskinder! Wir sind Räuber und haben keine Zeit uns um zwei kleine Kinder zu kümmern. Die beiden haben uns schon öfter in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Es wird immer gefährlicher die beiden bei uns Wohnen zu lassen. Nimm sie mit! Pass du doch auf die beiden Rotzlöffel auf.", schreit Dadan außer sich vor Wut.  
"Häh? Wie war das? Ich soll auf die beiden aufpassen? Ich kann euch auch genauso gut Gefangen nehmen. Ihr habt mehr Verbrechen begangen als es Sterne am Nachthimmel gibt.", erwidert Garp.  
"Na gut. Wir passen weiterhin auf sie auf.", beschwichtigt Magra ihn.  
"Na dann. Da Ruffy andere Pläne hat werde ich mal wieder gehen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder und bis dahin solltest du besser dafür sorgen, dass Ruffy und Ace mit den Fantasien aufhören.", sagt Garp.  
Er geht. Die Räuber entspannen sich wieder.  
"Das war sein Großvater?", fragt Shanks.  
"Ja. Ruffy ist der Enkel von Garp. Garp hat kaum Zeit für ihn und deswegen ist Ruffy immer alleine gewesen. Garp war seine einzige Familie. Er hat keine Eltern. Als Sabo und Ace seine Brüder wurden war er glücklich. Sie kamen wirklich gut miteinander aus. Nach Sabos Tod bekam Ruffy Angst. Er wollte niemanden mehr Verlieren. Jetzt sind nur noch Ace und Garp da.", antwortet Makino.


	10. Zweites Treffen! Happy End?

**Zweites Treffen! Happy End?**

Die Räuber machen sich an ihre Arbeit und die Besucher dürfen im Haus auf die Brüder warten. Es vergehen Stunden bis diese wiederkommen. Ace und Ruffy kommen spät Abends wieder. Sie haben neue Verletzungen. Ace trägt den schlafenden Ruffy auf seinem Rücken.  
"Da seid ihr ja. Wo wart ihr denn? Wie haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", begrüßt Makino sie.  
"Wir waren jagen. Ruffy ist müde geworden und eingeschlafen. Es geht ihm gut.", antwortet Ace.  
Makino begleitet Ace und Ruffy rein. Ace sieht die Besucher und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber an die Wand. Er legt Ruffy hin. Er holt eine Decke und deckt Ruffy zu.  
"Es geht ihm gut. Er ist nur müde.", beantwortet Ace die nicht gestellte Frage.  
"Hunger!", redet Ruffy im Schlaf.  
"Bitte Ace. Wir wollen nur mit ihm Reden.", sagt der Bürgermeister.  
"Hmm. Ruffy hat mir erzählt was ihr mit ihm bereden wolltet. Ich will nicht das ihr darüber redet. Er soll Sabo vergessen. Es ist das beste für ihn.", erklärt Ace.  
"Du kannst ihn doch kein halbes Jahr einfach so vergessen lassen! Er und auch du. Ihr müsst darüber reden. So kann das nicht weitergehen.", mischt sich nun Makino ein.  
"Es schmerzt ihn.", sagt Ace.  
"Wir werden euch helfen. Er wird weinen. Er wird Schmerzen haben, aber er wird es überstehen.", sagt Woop Slapp.  
"Na gut. Aber ich bleibe dabei.", willigt Ace ein.  
"Einverstanden.", sagt Makino glücklich.  
"Hey Ruffy. Wach auf.", weckt Ace Ruffy.  
Er schüttelt Ruffy ein wenig. Ruffy wacht langsam auf.  
"Sie wollen mit dir reden.", erklärt Ace.  
"Ich hab Hunger.", erwidert Ruffy.  
"Ich werde dir was zu Essen holen.", antwortet Ace.  
Ace geht Essen holen und setzt sich zu Ruffy. Die Brüder reden mit den Besuchern und versuchen über Sabos Tod hinweg zu kommen. Ruffy weint und auch Ace kann nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ace nimmt Ruffy in den Arm und die beiden trösten sich gegenseitig. Nach einer Weile schlafen sie ein.  
"Sie sind eingeschlafen.", sagt Makino leise.  
"Ja. Wir sollten sie ins Bett bringen.", antwortet Woop Slapp.  
Sie bringen die beiden in ihre Betten.  
"Danke. Shanks.", sagt Makino.  
"Nicht der Rede wert. Wir sind Freunde oder nicht?", erwidert Shanks.  
"Danke.", bedankt sich auch Woop Slapp.


	11. Abschied!

**Abschied!**

"Wir müssen gehen. Wir sind nun schon 2 Tage hier und es ist viel passiert. Es ist an der Zeit für uns, wieder auf die Grand Line zu segeln. Wie ich sehe passt Ruffy gut auf meinen Hut auf.", verabschiedet sich Shanks.  
Die Piraten verlassen Dawn Island ein weiteres Mal. Die Barkeeperin und der Bürgermeister bleiben noch bis zum nächsten Morgen. Sie verabschieden sich von den Brüdern und kehren wieder ins Windmühlendorf zurück. Shanks letzter Gedanke ist es, wieso ein kleines Kind wie Ruffy so viel schlimmes erleben muss.  
'Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Ruffy. Egal was noch passiert: Weinen ist ok, aber du musst weitermachen. Steh immer wieder auf und gib niemals auf!', sind die letzen Gedanken von Shanks bevor dieser auf die Grand Line zurückkehrt.


End file.
